callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Developer console
, activated through the console]]Console commands are commands entered into a video game's command console, which is usually accessed by pressing the tilde (~) or grave key (`) key (the key may be different for keyboards with different language set-up). They may only be accessed on PC. The console can be used to access a given weapon easily, make the player invincible, and much more. The console can be used to give information useful to the developers of the game, hence the term "developer console". Since Call of Duty uses the same base for most of its game engines, many commands remain the same throughout the series. Enabling the console Note: This works for Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War. #From the in-game options, the player should enable the console. #The player should then press the tilde key (~) or grave key (`) to open the console. #The player can now type seta thereisacow 1337 and press Enter. #The player may now type spdevmap mapname and press Enter. #This will start whichever map was typed in with console commands enabled. While playing, the player can press the tilde or grave key to bring up the console and type in commands. The player can press Enter to activate them, type them in again, and press Enter to deactivate them. #'Note:' The player has to devmap or spdevmap as opposed to selecting a map from the mission select screen in order for the commands to be available. For multiplayer: #The player should go to multiplayer and open the console #The player can then enter devmap mapname. This will load a new server on with whichever map was entered with commands enabled. #The player may now enter commands with a /''' in front of them. Not doing so will merely send what was typed as a message. #'''Note: Not all commands will work. Call of Duty The process for enabling console commands in Call of Duty is different to the others, as it runs on the ID Tech 3 Engine. #Right click on the Call of Duty Single Player shortcut and select "Properties" #In the "Target" field enter (without quotes) "+set thereisacow 1337 +set developer 1 +set sv_cheats 1 +set monkeytoy 0" (i.e. "C:\Program Files\Call of Duty\CoDSP.exe" +set thereisacow 1337 +set developer 1 +set sv_cheats 1 +set monkeytoy 0 #'Start up COD, press the tilde key (~) or grave key (`) to enter console.' Call of Duty: Black Ops To enable console cheats for Call of Duty: Black Ops you must do the following: #Open "Computer" on your computer #Go to Computer > Local Disk (C:) > Program Files (x86) > Steam > Steam Apps > common > call of duty black ops > players #Open "config" #Press Ctrl+F and type in "monkey" #set "seta monkeytoy" to "0" #Go to the bottom of the text and type in "spu" #Press enter twice #Type "bind (key) "(command)" #Click back to "players" and right click on "config" #Click "Properties" and turn off "Read Only" #Save the "config file" #Right click on "config", click "Properties", and enable "Read Only" #*Play campaign/zombies solo. The player should note that the tilde or grave key will not work in Single Player after the December patch. The only way to use the command console now is to simply enter bind commands into the config.cfg file To use the cheats, the "bind" command must be used: bind X "Y" - on the place of X the player must put a key, which is not in use (they should check the other "bind" lines, and ensure that the key they want is not already in use). On the place of Y, between the two tildes, the player must put the cheat code. EXAMPLE: seta thereisacow "1337" bind U "god" bind V "notarget" bind P "give ammo" When ingame, the player simply has to press one of these keys, and the cheat code will be activated. Codes and Effects Commands can be enabled and disabled, depending on how they must be activated. The most basic will require the player to simply enter the command to activate, and enter it again to deactivate (ex. noclip and god). There are also commands that are activated and deactivated by entering the number 1 after it to activate, and 0 to deactivate (ex. sf_use_ignoreammo 1). There are also commands that alter game elements. These cannot be activated, but changed. When entering in one of these commands, the console will say "Domain is any number between X and Y (X and Y being the minimum and maximum values)." As such, the player can enter any number between X and Y to change the domain, and as a result, the effect. The default is also given, so players can return to the normal value if they wish. An example is "timescale 1", which dictates the game's speed. The default is 1, but players can enter any value between 0.001 (X) and 1000 (Y). Below is an incomplete list of console commands. Note that the underscore ( _ ) cannot be used in place of a space, and vice versa. Usage in Multiplayer For obvious reasons, console commands cannot be used in multiplayer but some harmless ones can still be used to somewhat affect gameplay. Modifying the "config_mp" file can let the player toggle certain elements of the game like the weapon crosshair, the minimap, the fullbright and no fog option, or a nearby-flashbang indicator. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weirdrpg.png|An RPG with no rocket that can still be fired, found in "The Bog". at4_4.png|An AT4, originally usable in both campaign and multiplayer. HelicopterRPG.png|An RPG which behaves very differently to the normal RPG, and makes a different sound effect found in "Safehouse". Miniuzisuppressed.png|A Mini-Uzi with a silencer, used by Victor Zakhaev, found in "The Sins of the Father". M4A1suppressed.png|A silenced M4A1 with campaign-style red dot sight, found in "The Sins of the Father" and "Ultimatum". Defaultweapon.png|The Default Weapon, found in all missions. M4A1_SOPMOD_without_Red_Dot_Sight_CoD4.png|An M4A1 SOPMOD without the red dot sight, found in "Ultimatum". M21Desert.png|An M21 with a different style of desert camouflage, found in "The Bog". Strangestinger.png|A Stinger which cannot be used and looks like an AT4, found in "Game Over". Third_Person_CoD_4.jpg|Third Person Gameplay on Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare MP5fov65.png|The MP5 with the field of view default setting of "65" MP5fov115.png|The MP5 with the field of view setting at "115" R FullBright Cheat (1).jpg|Spot Without the Cheat On R FullBright Cheat (2).jpg|When cheat is Activated. Call of Duty: World at War Call_of_Duty_World_at_War_American_Campaign_Singleplayer_Third_Person_Gameplay.jpg|Third Person Gameplay in the American Campaign Call_of_Duty_World_at_War_Russian_Campaign_Singleplayer_Third_Person_Gameplay.jpg|Third Person Gameplay in the Russian Campaign LaserInWAW.jpg|Laser used in World at War Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Rappel_Knife_MW2.png|Knife that is used to kill Shadow Company soldier while rappeling in mission "Just Like Old Times", through give rappel_knife Akimbo Raffica MW2.png|Akimbo Raffica, acquired through bg_forcedualwield "1" Akimbo FAL pickup icon MW2.png|Pickup icon of the Akimbo FAL Akimbo FAL Museum MW2.png|Akimbo FAL Akimbo Colt .45 MW2.png|Akimbo M1911 Akimbo Thumper Museum MW2.png|Akimbo Thumper Desert Eagle Endgame.png|Desert Eagle used in "Endgame". However, it cannot kill Shepherd, as it is scripted for him to die in usual way Trivia *In Call of Duty 4, if the player uses "cg_LaserForceOn 1" all of the lasers on the weapons will originate from the barrel. However, if the player has an M4A1 without attachments it will originate from the AN/PEQ-2A and curve towards the barrel. *The console is not available in singleplayer or Spec Ops mode in Modern Warfare 3. *Only Call of Duty: World at War can have third person mode activated in the singleplayer campaign, unlike other Call of Duty installments which can only be activated in multiplayer. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies mode, using the cheat "give all" will cause Samantha to laugh, remove all your weapons to M1911 and remove all your points. *Although the config.cfg file has the console command key set to either the tilde or grave key you still can't use this to open up the command prompt, even if you change the key. Category:Gameplay mechanics